The Great Lake
by Marsetta
Summary: Otherwise known as The Black Lake. A merpersons thoughts on a student in particular, the champion. Harry's Generation is Genderbent.


**700 words exactly! WOOT! Anyways. Here is another instalment of my Bronwen Weasley series. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>He was the leader, the man in charge, and yet, he liked it when the young humans would travel atop their lake on their first day.<p>

A group of merpeople would swim up to the boats and watch as the children eyed everything in awe. It was one of the best days for him. He even waved at some when they caught him and his people.

There was a group of four that almost tipped over when they saw him, about three or four years previous, three girls and a boy, the brown haired girl had shot back and the other three did their best to balance them, he held the boat still so they could settle down. The black haired girl grinned and fished something out of her pocket, a small medallion, which she dipped into the water. The redhead grinned and nodded her encouragement while the boy tried to comfort the brunette girl, who was looked about to throw up.

He took the medallion with a smile, and then the kids were gone. He has the medallion around his neck to this day. He hadn't gotten a gift from kids before, and he didn't expect to ever again.

* * *

><p>The headmaster asked him to a meeting that day.<p>

"I would like to ask for your peoples assistance in a tournament that will be held here this year." The old man asked, He didn't know why he needed their help, but he did give him the benefit of the doubt.

So his people agreed to help with the second task. They prepared three eggs for the occasion, which was asked of them.

"I am terribly sorry, but it seems that our tournament has four champions instead of three. It would be a great help if you were to make another egg." He almost disagreed, but when he found out who the last champion was, he agreed. He fingered the medallion that the girl gave him.

* * *

><p>The second task started without problem. He swam around the four children that were being held by them. The were safe, a simple spell, held by him, would keep the children safe until they are rescued. There were three boys, and a single girl, the girl was familiar, and he couldn't help but swim closer. It was the girl that encouredge the champion to give him the medallion.<p>

He turned quickly when he heard a boy's scream, one of the champions was attacked by the Grindylow. He turned to see the boy that would have been saved by him. They all seemed so peaceful, their bodies suspended in the water, skin cold and lips blue. If he didn't feel their life force, he would think them dead.

He felt someone approach, it was the girl. She looked at the four, then hesitated when she saw him. Her eyes widened, before a grin took over her face. She waved. She looked back and saw the other two champions approaching. She moved forward and grabbed hold of her friend, then looked at the boy.

Her eyes landed on him, pleading. He nodded, knowing that she wanted to help the youngest boy. She grabbed hold of both their hands, but failed to realize that they were chained to the ground. He smiled at her, and motioned to the chains. Even though her face was pale from the cold, her cheeks still burned red.

She pulled out her wand and red light severed the chains. Just as she started to the surface, the other two girls swam into view. The girl waved at him as she swam away.

* * *

><p>He swam closer to the shore, the redhead and the champion had grown since the last he saw them.<p>

They were walking on the bank, laughing and talking, a boy was walking alongside them.

He surfaced quietly. The boy saw him first, stopping in his tracks. The two girls stopped a few steps farther.

He swam closer.

"I never got to thank you." The champion smiled.

He didn't need to be thanked. He held up the medallion, which was battered from the water.

"I'm glad you are okay."

They would never be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good?<strong>

**I hope so.**

**Mars**


End file.
